K. Harrod
Kasun Harrod is a player character in the A.C.R.E. faction of Far Verona. Born a noble in the House Vela, his current role is "Director of the Agency for Creative and Reliable Exhortation", a member of the Board of Directors in the A.C.R.E. Corporation. ---- Born the 3th child of a noble Velan family, Kasun’s life has been marked by three main strands; his Velan family, his dedication to research and his children. You'll find Kasun either working within his Department or at the Crea Orbital Club above Demnoph. Traits and Appearance summary description Biography DRAFT With two older sisters heavily involved with the noble life, playing the perfect children in the courts of Vela, Kasun was never expected to become more than his 3th child status. It was agreed that Kasun would become a Khutat within the Great Library of Alexandria. Sent to a boarding school within the purview of the Great Library, Kasun was away from his family for most of his educational life, gaining more news about his family from the Prism Network than from visits, video calls or letters. Although life in the boarding school was far from harsh, students were expected to study for long hours, and compared to his sister's lives in the courts, it was far more modest. Fortunately Kasun both enjoyed and excelled in his studies attaining exceptional marks and graduating top of his year. A life as a Khutat was laid out before him and Kasun looked forward to working in the archives of the Great Library. However the family that all but abandoned him was to put a further complication in his life. An arranged marriage. Living a life of excess and pleasure in the courts had paid its toll on his father, who wasn't wise with either his money or his decision making. His two sisters had managed to marry across the families successfully, but a series of bad business decisions and a love of gambling had left his father in debt, a debt that was to be repaid by the arranged marriage of Kasun to the youngest daughter of the Cooray family, Pryia. The Cooray family were not of high standing in Vela, marked with criminality and a family trait of unpleasant attitudes, Pryia would have been far, far down the list of wives Kasun might have considered. The life of a Khutat came with some advantages, housing, generous wages and a guaranteed career for life, more than the youngest daughter of a ignoble family could expect. Pryia was an unpleasant wife and the two spent little time together. They had 3 daughters who Kasun adored and doted on. He made sure he was able to spend as much time as possible with them, the opposite of his experience as a child, and they enriched his life in the Great Library. Pryia was unpleasant to the end, which came sooner than expected, as unknown until too late, she suffered from [ awful hereditary disease ], a disease which freed Kasun and his daughters from her oppression, but that would also be passed to all 3 children. Discovering a cure became Kasun's passion, utilising the archive in the library to find out all he could in an attempt to achieve what the sectors best doctors had failed to do, and stop [ disease ] before it claimed his children. As they grew, the symptoms began to show and Kasun's search became ever desperate. It became clear that the answer wouldn't lay in the past, within the archives, but in the future, in new research. At first he spoke with the houses of Triangulam, but an offhand conversation with an old friend saw Kasun give up his claim to nobility in order to join A.C.R.E. and do all he could to support the research of the classified GAIA project. Life within A C.R.E. allowed Kasun to employ many of his skills, paperwork, order and efficiency were comfortable to him, and the benefits of the wealth A.C.R.E. supplied were a pleasant change to him and his children. However some of Kasun's morals find themselves stretched and he finds himself compromising more than he'd like in the Boardroom, to ensure the benefits of GAIA can be developed in helping cure his children. Education and Stats Educated at the Great Library description Category:Characters Category:Patreons Category:A.C.R.E. Members